


Paint It Orange, Sing It Green

by voleuse



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Make the grass mean what you mean.June tells herself it's not a thing, totally not a thing, nope.
Relationships: Chloe/June Colburn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Paint It Orange, Sing It Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/gifts).



> Set early in the second season.

i. _a cloud can be whatever you intend_  
It turned out that what Chloe had described as a fundraising gala for endangered owls was actually a foam party featuring DJ Owl Rat. It took her a few minutes to realize it, but after she got her dry-clean-only, vintage raw silk gown covered in what felt like Cool Whip except gross, it was pretty tough to stay in denial.

She was trying to sponge off the worst of it with a paper towel from the bathroom when Chloe swept over, swatted the paper towel out of her hand, and grabbed her ass pretty firmly before sticking her tongue in June's mouth. At first, June just froze, because that was a _lot_ of things happening at once. Then she thought, _Huh, she tastes less like gin than I thought she would_. Then she remembered they were in public and this was not something June Colburn of Indiana did, ever, let alone when there were witnesses with cameras.

Chloe extracted her tongue from June's mouth and moved down considerably lower. June blinked. "Uh. What is happening right now?"

"Long story," Chloe said. "There was a tennis threesome that turned into an actual," and oh god, was she actually giving June a _hickey_ , "and honestly it's a lot easier just to pretend I've moved on than to explain about the whole stolen yacht thing."

June squeaked as Chloe's hands slid up and then into the bodice of her gown. "Okay. Okay. Cool." She tentatively grazed her fingers against Chloe's hips. "I'd prefer not to have my dress fall off, though."

"Ugh, June." Chloe trailed a line of kisses up June's throat before Frenching her one more time. "Nobody cares about nip slips these days. It's the twenty-first century."

And then Chloe was gone, and June was confused and still covered in foam.

ii. _ostrich or leaning tower or staring eye_  
The next morning, June overslept and had to run to work without taking a shower. It was relatively slow for a Thursday morning, so when Mark wandered up behind her as she rearranged the Danishes, she didn't think anything of it right away.

"Uh, June?" Mark said, finally. "There's something, like...crusty. In your hair."

June bolted upright. "I--" She ran her hands over her head, and yeah, there were some crusty bits.

"We've got a pretty open-minded clientele," Mark continued, "but you really can't come in with, y'know--"

"Please don't finish that sentence," June said. "I was at a foam thing last night, and then I slept in late."

Mark exhaled gustily. "Oh, thank god. We can't handle another health violation this month."

June scowled at Mark, ready to critique his latte hygiene, when the door swung open and Chloe swept in. She was wearing what looked like a leather kimono and bright red motorcycle boots, and her sunglasses covered the upper half of her face.

"I need a large coffee," she announced, cutting to the front of the line as always.

Mark looked at June, then sighed and went to help her so Marjorie could handle the actual customers. After filling the cup halfway, he paused. "Room for cream?"

Chloe produced a flask and shook it with a smile. "Something like that."

Mark finished filling the cup and held it forward. "That'll be two--"

"Bye!" And Chloe was gone.

Mark turned to June. "That's going on your tab," he said.

"Chloe tastes like fireworks and Red Hots," June blurted out.

"Okay," Mark said. "So about that foam."

iii. _inhuman patience is the true success_  
When Chloe pounced onto June's bed, June shrieked and startled off, landing in a pile of dirty laundry with an undignified thump. "Why," she moaned.

"God," Chloe said, "you're the one who's always on and on about being a go-getter and drinking tequila worms."

June decided to just lie there for a while. "It's my one day off, Chloe," she said. "I was going to sleep in."

"Not when there's sunrise yoga on the Empire State Building," Chloe said. "James said it was going to be a protest of commodifying public treasures, and also, Brian Austin Green is going to be there, possibly in spandex."

"You mean the sun isn't even up yet?" June flipped over an buried under a pile of last week's sheets. "Brandon was the cute one, anyway."

Chloe's hand smacked against June's ass with a sting. "Girl, don't even play like that." 

"Chloe." June could feel herself blushing.

Then Chloe rolled off the bed and landed next to June, face to face. She stared at June for a second, then smirked. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"No, I--"

"I knew you Midwestern girls could get nasty." Chloe smacked June again before springing up. "Get dressed, or I'll put you in yoga pants myself."

iv. _human impatience trips you_  
June fell onto the sofa face-first. "I can't believe I tried to do Crow in front of Brian Austin Green."

Chloe bounced as she dropped next to June. "I can't believe you flashed your vagina at him first thing in the morning."

"I forgot these leggings were see-through!" June wailed. She rolled into the fetal position. "I'm just going to stay right here until all of those paparazzi die."

"Aw." Chloe stroked her hand over Chloe's hair. "Don't worry about it. You're keeping things pretty groomed, it looks like."

June raised her head and discovered she was absolutely in the position to inspect Chloe's lower-level grooming, too. "Are those...why do they even make crotchless yoga pants?"

"Always be prepared, June," Chloe said, and did a remarkable rendition of the Boy Scout salute. "Megan Fox is 100% on my bucket list."

"You mean like," June blinked. "Like you want to." She blinked again.

"Flip her over and go at it like we're coal miners?" Chloe leaned back against the sofa's arm. "Have you ever really looked at her fingers?"

June couldn't think of a response, but she also could not move, and maybe she couldn't think at all, but suddenly she was staring at Chloe's fingers and couldn't stop.

"Well, well." Chloe started stroking June's hair again, but June could feel the tips of Chloe's nails tickling her scalp. "Looks like you're getting some ideas, June."

June snapped back to attention. "I'm not! I mean, I would, but not just any time. I mean, sometimes I've thought about it, but that doesn't mean I--"

Chloe's hand fisted in June's hair and pulled her up slowly, their bodies dragging together in an extremely suggestive way. When they were face to face, Chloe shifted closer, her tongue darting out to touch June's lips.

"I. Uh." June closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe.

"June." Chloe's tone felt crackling, and June let her eyes flutter open. Chloe wasn't smiling, exactly, but she wasn't _not_ smiling. "Show me what you're thinking."

And then June was lunging forward, straddling Chloe properly, and oh god, oh god. 

Maybe this is what she'd had on her bucket list all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and headings adapted from Adrienne Rich's "[Rural Reflections](https://allpoetry.com/poem/11641414-Rural-Reflections-by-Adrienne-Rich)."


End file.
